Avenir
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: "Vous vous voyez où dans dix ans ?" Une simple question qui déclenche beaucoup de choses: des réflexions, des discutions, des aveux aussi. Le genre de question qui oblige les gens à réfléchir et à se remettre en question. Et pour Shoto, Momo, Deku, Bakugo ou leurs amis, c'est une question importante qui change leur soirée. Os Au sans pouvoir.


-Dites, vous voyez où dans dix ans ?

La question de Kyoka était tombée en plein milieu de la soirée. Coupant net toutes les autres discutions qui s'étaient entamées. Ça aurait pu être une question innocente, mais elle l'avait posée d'une façon froide, coupante comme un hachoir de boucher, et tout le monde s'était arrêté de parler.

Tout le monde la regardait sans rien dire. Comme si tout ce qui avait existé avant cette phrase interrogative n'avait soudain plus de sens. Comme si chacun de ses camarades s'était sentit personnellement interpellé par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Pendant quelques instants rien ne passa, personne ne bougeait, ne buvait ou ne faisait autre chose que fixer la petite brune, assise sur le canapé. Même la musique qui passait sur les enceintes semblait lointaine, elle ne parvenait pas à franchir les tympans des adolescents. Tous restaient de marbre, comme si cette question nécessitait une réponse précise de chacun d'entre eux.

Puis, comme c'était souvent le cas, Bakugo avait brisé le silence avec une réplique bravache portée par ses habituelles articulations colériques.

-T'en a souvent des questions à la con comme ça ?

-Bakugo ! s'exclama Ochako depuis le fauteuil proche

-Ben quoi ? répondit ce dernier en reprenant sa bière. On passe une soirée tranquille et il faut qu'elle pose des questions comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de l'avenir, pense au présent ? Merde marre-toi un peu ! On dirait mes parents là.

Les cris de réprobation fusèrent pour huer le blond qui tendit le majeur pour signifier très clairement qu'il disait ce qu'il voulait. Dans le même temps, Momo alla voir sa meilleure amie et lui reposa la même question, sans le ton injurieux de Bakugo bien sûr et de manière tout à fait polie.

-Pourquoi tu nous poses cette question ?

-Parce que ça me trotte dans le crâne depuis un bout de temps. Répondit la brune. J'y pense quand je dois étudier, ou quand je dois répéter avec mon groupe. Je me demande de quoi ma vie va être faite dans un futur pas si lointain. Est-ce que je devrais continuer les études ou me concentrer sur la musique ? Est-ce que je deviendrais une star du rock ou une employée de bureau ? C'est trop de question pour moi alors… je me disais que vous, au moins, vous auriez peut-être les réponses que je n'ai pas.

Nouveau moment de silence, Bakugo fermait sa gueule et prenait un air gêné pendant que les autres le fusillaient du regard.

Être adolescent c'est toujours se poser tout un tas de questions. Souvent connes, souvent importantes. Sauf qu'eux n'arrivent souvent pas à les exprimer, et il semblait que Kyoka ne pouvait juste pas trouver ses réponses toutes seule. Il lui fallait au moins un regard extérieur et c'était ce que les bons amis faisaient.

Momo et Denki, respectivement sa meilleure amie et son petit copain, vinrent près d'elle pour discuter tranquillement. Ça aurait pu tourner à la conversation de psychologues de comptoir, mais la quasi-totalité des gens présent décidèrent de changer cela en réunion des complexés anonymes.

Les ados c'est comme ça : ça laisse grandir son malaise à l'abri des regards. Bien caché au fond de leurs cœurs et de leurs têtes, ils n'en parlent jamais et gardent tout ce qu'ils imaginent pour eux. Ce sont les inquiétudes, les découvertes, les idées étranges, les peurs nouvelles, les fantasmes naissants… Vient un moment où l'abcès doit être crevé, et les paroles de Kyoka semblaient jouer ce rôle. En quelque sorte elle était une goutte d'eau de source qui créait une cascade.

Iida fût le premier à lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-J'ai l'impression d'être une copie de moi-même parfois. Confia le grand brun à lunette d'un air las et le dos comme vouté par ses propres paroles. J'ai l'impression de me voir jouer mon rôle, celui d'un gars qui ne fait que répéter ce qu'il devrait faire. Je passe mon temps à travailler, à vouloir être exemplaire, le parfait élève parce que j'ai peur de décevoir. Quand je me compare à mon frère, j'ai l'impression de faire face à un gouffre : lui a déjà tellement réussi là où moi je n'ai encore rien fait. Il est chef d'entreprise, la fierté de toute la famille, un inventeur de génie et moi je suis toujours à bricoler des projets dans ma chambre.

-Je te comprend sur ça. Renchérit Denki. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être le clown de service. Mais quand j'y réfléchit deux secondes, je tiens plus du clown triste que de celui qui lance des tartes à la crème : je panne rien aux cours, j'ai aucun projet réel et si Kyoka m'avait pas botté le cul pour que je me mette à la guitare, je n'aurais rien à faire de mes journées. Je serais peut-être devenu un de ces gars qui ne font rien de leur vie si elle n'avait pas été là pour moi.

Le blond lança un regard amoureux à sa petite amie qui vient immédiatement lui faire un câlin

-T'a pas à intérêt à abandonner grand con. Parce que moi notre groupe j'y tient et je ne laisserais pas partir mon guitariste.

-Moh ! lança Mina en bonne fangirl qu'elle était. Vous êtes tellement mignon tous les deux !

-Trouvez-vous une chambre ! lança Bakugo qui n'était pas de meilleure humeur depuis le début de la conversation.

Un « Ta gueule Bakugo » collectif le convainquit de ne pas insister.

L'ambiance se réchauffait à mesure que les autres discutaient et remontaient le moral de Iida et de Denki. Midoriya, qui avait étudié de près chacune des créations du grand brun, lui expliqua à quel point lui-même aurait été incapable de faire de telles choses. Il n'aurait certainement pas pu crée un drone à partir de pièces détachées et encore moins de le faire réussir à voler.

-Oui mais mon frère fait mieux dans sa boîte. Dit Iida après avoir entendu les louanges de Deku. Il travaille sur des projets monstrueux, de l'avant-garde technologique, à côté moi je ne suis qu'un bricoleur du dimanche.

-Tu ne devrais pas te comparer à lui. Répondit le garçon aux cheveux vert. Je veux dire… c'est normal que tu ne puisses pas faire ce qu'il fait, on est tous au lycée. Lui il a dû faire de longues études dans une grande école non ? Un master ou un doctorat c'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut passer du jour au lendemain, tu as le temps de t'améliorer.

-C'est ce que je me dis… Mais c'est tellement colossal que j'ai peur d'échouer.

-Colossal mon cul. Rectifia Denki en se servant un verre de punch. T'es le meilleur élève de la classe, tu bosses déjà comme un adulte, tu as le sens des responsabilités, les pieds sur terre et tu passes ton temps à créer des robots super cool. Moi, mes résultats me rappellent juste que je n'aime pas travailler.

-Tu pourrais si tu ne passais pas autant de temps avec Kyoka à jouer de la musique. Vient à son tour rétorquer Kirishima. C'est normal que tes notes chutent de plus en plus : ça ne t'intéresse pas. Toi tu n'as pas la patience de bosser le cours de math et moi je n'ai pas la patience d'apprendre des solos de Metallica à la guitare.

-Kirishima n'a pas tort. Continua Midoriya. Vous vous sous-estimez beaucoup trop. Avec cette façon de penser on ne va pas loin. Prenez-moi par exemple : je ne sais pas dessiner, je suis une lavette en sport et j'ai presque passé tout mon collège sans parler à quiconque. Concentrez-vous sur ce que vous aimez plutôt que sur vos doutes.

C'était là des paroles sensées qui faisaient mouche. Surtout venant de Deku qui était très souvent réservé. À dire vrai, c'était la première fois que ses amis l'entendaient parler avec autant d'assurance. Ça prouvait que lui y avait déjà réfléchit. Vu son passage difficile au collège, on pouvait penser qu'il s'était posé ces questions plus tôt que les autres.

-On peut recommencer à boire maintenant que le quart d'heure émotion est passé ? grogna Bakugo toujours affalé sur sa chaise. On se fait chier là !

-C'est toi qui fais chier merde ! répondit Ochako sur le même ton. C'est une discussion importante ! Tu peux bien nous laisser en parler, c'est nos vies quand même.

-Mais bordel à quoi ça vous sert de vous les poser maintenant ?! Vous n'auriez pas pu en parler avec une conseillère d'orientation ? Ou un psy ? Parce que là on dirait un conciliabule de névrosés. Iida est une tête ! Denki et Kyoka deux super musiciens ! Kirishima est le chouchou du prof de sport et il va probablement finir Rugbyman professionnel avec tous les matchs qu'il fait gagner au lycée. Mina peint des super toiles qui devraient se vendre dix fois plus que les merdes qu'exposent les artistes modernes ! Quant à Midoriya c'est le seul gars que je connais qui pourrait gérer toute une classe de gamin sans péter un câble alors il sera génial dans ce boulot ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez subitement à vous faire chier avec ça !?

Il conclut sa tirade énervée en vidant sa sixième bouteille de bière d'un trait. Ses joues étaient rougies par l'alcool et il semblait désormais complètement ivre. Cela avait sans doute influencé ses paroles, il s'était laissé allé et cela surprenait tous ses amis qui ne l'avait jamais entendu dire des choses aussi gentilles (bien qu'enveloppées dans un drap de juron et d'intonation colérique propre au blond).

Ses camarades se regardèrent comme pour débattre silencieusement de l'issue de ce monologue. Était-ce une déclaration bravache prononcée sous le contrecoup des bières ou un réel cri d'amitié qui semblait tomber des cieux.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis Katchan ? demanda timidement Deku.

-Bien sûr que je le pense ! cria ce dernier, irrité de n'être pas pris au sérieux. Vous tous valez mieux que tous les connards qu'on risque de jamais croiser dans nos vies. Alors arrêtez de venir vous prendre la tête avec vos doutes parce que ça vous empêchera d'avancer. Moi… moi je dois attendre.

Cette dernière phrase sonnait comme une énigme pour ses amis, Bakugo ne parlait pas souvent de lui, il préférait s'énerver sur les autres. Et pourtant d'un coup d'un seul il se lâchait complètement.

-Pourquoi tu devrais attendre ? finit par demander à Ochako. Attendre quoi en plus ? Tu vises une université à l'étranger ? Tu as postulé pour un job ?

-Laisse tomber face ronde. Soupira Bakugo. Tu n'y es pas du tout. En fait je pense que je vais arrêter mes études dès mes dix-huit ans. C'est ça que je dois attendre, onze putains de mois avant de pouvoir faire ce que je veux.

A cet instant, Bakugo aurait pu brusquement prendre feu que ça n'aurait pas changé de beaucoup les expressions de ses camarades. La mâchoire déboitée, les yeux écarquillés, ils restaient tous unanimement silencieux en fixant Bakugo sans cligner des yeux un instant.

-Tu veux arrêter les cours ? demanda lentement Iida.

-Ouais. Répondit simplement Bakugo. J'ai un projet qui nécessite exactement ce que je viens de dire. Ce n'est pas une décision prise au hasard, je sais ce que je veux faire mais je n'ai pas encore la possibilité de la réaliser.

Il avait l'air déterminé, le genre de regard que lancent les héros de film avant de se lancer dans des combats monstrueux. Un mélange de mélancolie et de détermination extrêmement paradoxale.

-Mais tu veux faire quoi ? demanda Kirishima après s'être creusé la tête pour deviner.

Bakugo resta silencieux quelques secondes.

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous le dire. Parce que si un seul d'entre vous se fout de ma gueule sur ça je vais très, très mal le prendre.

-Pourquoi on se foutrait de ta gueule ? dit Denki en fronçant les sourcils. A part une carrière de clown je ne vois pas ce qui serait bizz… Ourf !

Le blondinet ne finit pas sa phrase, Kyoka s'était chargée de le faire taire avant qu'il ne vexe Bakugo. Et visiblement le coup de coude dans les côtes marchait très bien pour réduire Denki au silence.

-L'écoute pas Bakugo ! grogna la musicienne avec un regard de tueur pour son petit ami. On ne se foutra pas de ta gueule mais lâche le morceau au lieu de parler comme un acteur de série policière. On a compris que ça te tenait à cœur, maintenant arrête de nous faire poireauter.

Kyoka l'avait comprise assez bien, il ne fallait être subtil avec Bakugo. Si vous faisiez comme lui, il se calmait et on pouvait parler correctement. Et ce n'était pas son abruti de petit copain qui allait gâcher la seule fois ou Bakugo s'exprimait comme un être humain normal.

Ce dernier ouvrit une autre bière sans répondre. En avala la moitié d'une seule gorgée et soupira profondément. Puis, il releva la tête et regarda chacun de ses amis dans les yeux.

-Je veux être catcheur.

Avant que Denki ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Kyoka et Ochako lui collèrent simultanément deux coups de poing dans les côtes pour s'assurer qu'il ne gaffe pas. Une méthode brutale mais nécessaire connaissant la perméabilité du cerveau de Denki aux réponses idiotes.

-Ce n'est pas les gars qui se battent à la télé les dimanches soir ? Demanda Kirishima. Je croyais que c'était du faux ce qu'ils faisaient.

-C'est faux. Répondit Bakugo. Ce sont des match scriptés, avec des histoires à raconter. C'est ça qui m'attire, je veux dire, en plus du fait que ça soit spectaculaire. Je veux monter dans un ring et entendre une foule m'applaudir ou me huer selon qui je serais pour eux. Les rares écoles de catch qui existent dans le coin ne prennent pas les ados, alors je dois attendre d'être adulte pour pouvoir y rentrer. Mais je vous jure qu'à la seconde où je signe ce sera pour aller m'entrainer tous les jours et devenir le meilleur du monde.

Motivé, il l'était. Cela se voyait dans ses yeux, ce n'était pas une mince lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, mais une flamme immense et rougeoyante qui laissait transparaître combien cela contait pour lui. Et même Denki avec sa bêtise légendaire, même Iida qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de catch de sa vie, même Kyoka et son humour amer n'aurait pu faire vaciller cette flamme.

Kirishima tapa soudainement dans ses mains, le visage éclairé par une lumière de compréhension.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de t'emmener aux cours de lutte et de boxe ! s'écria-t-il. Tu voulais apprendre ça pour que ça te serve au catch !

-Ouais. Répondit Bakugo en se détendant significativement. Je veux arriver là-bas avec la meilleure condition physique possible. Beaucoup de prise de catch viennent de la lutte, ils appellent ça les catcheur « techniques ». Y'a pas mal de coup à encaisser réellement aussi alors je me suis dit que prendre des pains à la boxe m'aiderait à prévoir ça.

-La vache mais t'a bouffé du lion toi. Lâcha un Denki sidéré. Mais pourquoi tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ?

-C'est vrai ça Katchan. Reprit Midoriya. Je suis dans ta classe depuis le primaire et je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler une seule fois de catch. Si ça te passionne autant pourquoi tu ne nous en parlais pas ?

-Parce que les gens voient ça comme un truc de gogol. Répondit Katsuki avec une grimace. Je regarde ça depuis que j'ai zappé un soir dessus quand j'avais dix ans. Je trouvais ces mecs incroyables, des voltigeurs, des bagarreurs, des salauds, des mecs cool, j'ai complètement accroché... Mais la seule fois où j'en ai parlé à des gens de la classe, ils ont passés l'heure suivante à me dire à quel point c'était nul sans pourtant avoir jamais vu un seul match. Alors je n'ai rien dit et je parle de ça avec des gens sur des forums spécialisés.

-T'aurais pu essayer avec nous quand même. Râla Kyoka. On est tes potes, pas les abrutis que tu croisais en cours. On t'aurait écouté et je suis sûr que ça aurait pu nous plaire. Je suis même certaine que Deku aurait fait des tas de fiches explicatives sur tous les catcheurs.

-Raison de plus pour pas vous en parler. Asséna Bakugo avec un regard mauvais pour son pote au cheveux verts.

Midoriya se recroquevilla, il savait bien que son habitude de noter et disséquer tout ce qu'il trouvait intéressant dérangeait Bakugo.

-En tout cas je vais t'en faire morfler encore plus à la lutte ! lança un Kirishima souriant. Je vais te préparer un entrainement de titan ! Ils vont voir à ton école ! Tu vas débarquer avec la forme de gorille qu'il faut pour tous les écraser !

Katsuki eut un petit rire de gorge.

-Y'a intérêt. Par contre tu vas devoir regarder les matchs avec moi pour mieux comprendre ce qu'ils font.

-Pas de soucis ! cria presque Kirishima tant il sautillait sur place. On va se faire un marathon des meilleurs matchs de catch et je vais te faire devenir un bête de compétition !

La candeur et l'énergie naïve du grand roux au cheveux pointus était contagieuse, et bien vite les rires et la fête retrouvèrent la place qu'ils avaient occupés plus tôt dans la soirée. La longue discussion collective et les aveux de certains avaient rendu l'ambiance beaucoup plus agréable, plus légère, débarrassée d'un tas de boulets qui plombaient tout le monde.

Mais il semblait, du moins pour une seule des personnes présentes, que ce boulet restait solidement enchainé à ses pieds.

Cette personne, c'était Shoto Todoroki.

Lui, cette idée d'avenir, la perspective même de devoir préparer autant de choses et de devoir faire tant de choix le terrorisait presque. Il avait toujours vécu sa vie comme un observateur, économisant ses mots, ses actions, ses réflexions. Comme s'il attendait d'avoir une raison de s'agiter.

L'évidence était pourtant là, il attendait son futur sans jamais essayer de le construire. Pas de projet précis. Des études, longues sans doute, mais il n'avait pas encore choisi lesquelles. Il avait les notes maximales dans presque toutes les matières. Rien ne le passionnait vraiment, il se contentait simplement d'apprendre des choses et de les réutiliser. Ses profs disaient de lui qu'il était un élève model. Discipliné, travailleur… Tant de choses qui pourtant ne venaient que de son ennuie profond pour tout le reste.

Lire, écrire, noter des références, faire des recherches, noter encore, synthétiser des travaux… Il ne faisait jamais grand-chose d'autre.

Les seuls amis qu'il avaient l'ouvraient au monde, à une autre réalité. Mais c'était un territoire inexploré terrifiant parfois, celui des sentiments et des craintes qui découlaient d'une liberté qu'il n'avait jamais approché avant. Les fêtes, l'alcool, les discutions, les sorties au cinéma, tout c'était très récent.

Et voilà que lui devait commencer à s'en soucier.

La soirée se finit vers trois heures du matin et aucune réponse ne lui était apparue tandis ce qu'il continuait à réfléchir.

« Je suis une logique, une façon de penser appliquée à l'échelle d'un être humain. » pensa-t-il. « Je fonctionne comme ordinateur, avec des calculs, des connaissances et un besoin de mise en relation entre les choses. Je peux passer des heures et des heures devant des manuels de physique qui rebuterait n'importe quel adolescent normal, mais je ne suis même pas foutu de savoir ce que je ferai dans une semaine à part travailler encore et encore. D'ici quelques mois on va me demander de remplir un petit papier pour dire dans quelle école je veux aller. Je peux choisir n'importe quelle école avec mon dossier. Le professeur que j'aurais en face de moi aura l'air admiratif si je dis que je veux faire du droit, de la physique, des mathématiques, des études de médecine… Il me dira un truc comme « je suis sûr que tu réussiras », me donnera une petite tape sur l'épaule et ce sera fini. Je ferais ces études, je réussirais parce que je sais travailler comme une machine et je ferais une grande carrière sans jamais faire autre chose que travailler. A soixante ou soixante-dix ans, je prendrais ma retraite et je n'aurais rien fait d'autre de ma vie. »

Cette pensée le terrifiait, il s'imaginait déjà vieux, le visage couvert de ride à lire des livres seul dans une maison trop grande pour lui. À lire ou à occuper son temps à des études, des recherches freelances ou des essais peut-être. Était-ce là vraiment tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer ?

-Shoto ? Tu vas bien ? tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis le début du chemin.

-Désolé Momo. Répondit-il à sa petite amie. Je réfléchis juste.

-C'est ce qui m'avait semblé. On dirait Midoriya qui fait un devoir. Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est plutôt ce qui peut te pousser à réfléchir comme ça.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et se mit face à face à Momo. Dans clarté des réverbères, au milieu de la ville endormie, elle semblait plus ravissante que jamais. Ses longs cheveux noirs dansaient dans la brise qui s'était paisiblement levée. En regardant chacun des détails de son visage, Shoto la trouvait encore plus belle, comme si chaque parcelle de cette fille brillait à la façon d'un joyau.

Le seul virage inattendu qu'avait connu sa vie, Momo Yaoyorozu.

Elle était dans sa classe depuis la seconde, et pendant un moment, il n'avait pas fait attention à elle. Il était encore très refermé sur lui et il ne bougeait jamais de ses révisions ou de ses livres.

Et puis il y avait eu ces dossiers à rendre en littérature. Un travail de groupe. Shoto avait cru que ça se passerait comme toujours : les groupes se formeraient, il resterait à l'écart et ferait le travail seul de son côté.

Mais Momo s'était directement levée vers lui, Kyoka à ses côtés, pour lui proposer de travailler ensemble. C'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un venait vers lui. Il avait dit oui sans même réfléchir.

Après tout qu'est-ce qu'il risquait ? Le travail de groupe c'était très bien passé, ils avaient eu la meilleure note et là où Shoto pensait que cela allait finir ainsi, les deux filles l'avaient invité à venir à une des soirées qu'organisait Kirishima. Pour la première fois le courant passait entre lui et d'autres êtres humains. Midoriya, Iida, Ashido, Bakugo… ils étaient les seuls amis qu'il ait jamais eu.

Pour ce qui était de Momo et de l'amour, c'était venu lentement, à force de la fréquenter, d'être en sa présence. Il était tombé amoureux pas à pas, en découvrant chaque jour un peu plus des qualités de sa petite amie. Enfin, si elle n'avait pas fait le premier pas en lui proposant de voir un film au cinéma et en l'embrassant à la sortie de celui-ci, peut-être que rien ne serait arrivé.

Mais elle était le plus beau virage de sa vie. Et il était heureux qu'il en soit ainsi.

-Je pensais à cette histoire d'avenir. Dit Shoto en soupirant. Tout le monde s'est pris la tête avec ça et ça m'a poussé à réfléchir à ce que je voulais faire.

-Je me disais bien que tu étais encore plus silencieux que d'habitude. Rit Momo.

-Comment ça « plus que d'habitude » ?

-Tu ne parles jamais beaucoup, à part quand c'est un sujet de cours, là tu deviens intarissable. Mais désolé de te le dire mon chéri, la plupart du temps on pourrait croire que tu es muet.

-Je n'ai juste pas grand-chose à dire c'est tout. Ronchonna le bicolore. Je n'y connais rien aux mangas, aux séries, aux films populaires dont parlent tous le temps Bakugo ou Midoriya. Il suffit qu'Ashido parle d'un de ses artistes favoris pour que je sois perdu. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien dire ?

-Tu as énormément de choses à dire Shoto, c'est juste que la plupart du temps tu laisses ça dans ta tête et ça refuse de sortir. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de ce que tu ne connais pas. Simplement essayer de comprendre un peu mieux ce qui intéressent les gens pour y trouver ton compte. Tu crois que j'ai écouté ne serait-ce que la moitié des groupes que Kyoka passe son temps à citer ? Pas du tout mais j'essaye d'en écouter parce que ça peut toujours être de bonnes surprises. Prend juste le temps de te reposer, tu travailles trop je te l'ai déjà dit.

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et vient déposer un baiser chaud sur ses lèvres. Shoto fût surpris un instant, mais il fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : il la ferma et profita de l'étreinte de sa petite amie.

-C'était pourquoi ça ? demanda Shoto en souriant.

-Pour que tu arrêtes de dire des conneries. Et que tu arrêtes de réfléchir n'importe comment. Ton avenir c'est à toi de le décider. Mais la question la plus importante que tu dois te poser c'est qui tu veux être. Si tu n'aimes pas ce que tu es, alors change-le pour devenir la meilleure version de toi-même. Peu importe ce que tu choisiras, moi je ne compte pas laisser tomber. Tu peux être éboueur, PDG d'une grosse boîte ou même catcheur comme veut l'être Bakugo, moi je serais à tes côtés. Parce que je t'aime Shoto.

Le bicolore prit un instant pour mesurer tout l'étendu de la déclaration de Momo. Ce n'était pas un ensemble de jolies phrases bien ficelées, ce n'était pas un discours vide de sens, c'était une déclaration d'amour, une énorme déclaration d'amour. La plus belle que Shoto avait jamais entendu.

Il l'embrassa à son tour et décida que ses questions attendraient au moins le lendemain matin. Car il voulait consacrer sa nuit à embrasser et à aimer cette femme qui le rendait fou amoureux. Momo était une part de son avenir, et il voulait construire le reste avec elle.

Quand ils rompirent leur baiser, il lui prit la main et ils reprirent leur chemin sous les lampadaires.

L'avenir était une chose importante.

Mais l'amour qu'il avait pour Momo l'était encore plus.

_Voilà c'est la fin de ce petit OS, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé, si c'est le cas laissez donc une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez trouvé bon ou moins bon. J'espère vous avoir fait passer un bon moment et à bientôt pour d'autres histoires._


End file.
